Curiosity Caused Love
by BigTimeGaga
Summary: TWO-SHOT James is going to buy Carlos shoes that cost way too much. Why is he being so nice to the latino? Carlos sees how far he can push his boundaries after their game of Truth or Dare.  Jarlos  Boy/Boy Smut & Fluff
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is my first story ever plz dnt be too harsh with the reviews. This is a Jarlos story. If you dont like Boy/Boy action then there is a back button. But if your interested keep on reading.

Disclaimer: BTR is not mine but boy do I wish they were. Italics = Flashback

* * *

><p>"Pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeease I wont ask you for anything else" Carlos begged James as he saw the new V12 shoes that they saw on TV yesterday.<p>

_"These are the new V12 Collide Shoes. You can do anything in them and still look cool." A random guy said while holding the shoe. James rolled his eyes as he can tell that what the man said was a complete bullshit. While Carlos's face was glued to the TV. He then slammed his face to the TV saying "I want them so baad." James wished that Carlos was in his lap instead of rubbing all over the TV. "James can we pleeeeeeease go to the mall tomorrow pleeeeeeease." James loved it when Carlos begged for something. He really wanted Carlos to beg for him. "Sure man we can go tomorrow around twelve or so." James said while smiling at the smaller boy._

"JAMES!" Carlos said while shaking James out of his flashback. "Well can I." Carlos said while looking at him with his famous puppy dog eyes. James started to melt when he looked into the smaller boys eyes.

"Sure." James said putting on his 5-star smile.

"Yay!" Carlos said while running into the shoe store.

He then looked back at James and yelled "COME ON JAMES!" James was taking he sweet time because he loved it when Carlos would get a little upset. Carlos grunted and ran to James and grabbed his hand. James almost fainted at the physical contact.

"Come-on-James" Carlos said while tugging on James. James started to move but he tripped as Carlos was tugging him. Carlos fell on the ground and was turning around when he saw James falling on top of him. Before Carlos could move out of the way James was already on top of him.

Carlos then let out a loud "OUCH!" followed by "James What The Hell"

James then said "Sorry but this is your fault we fell, you didn't have to pull me. I was walking over to you."

"Well can you get off of me" Carlos said while trying to get up but couldn't because James was slightly bigger than he was.

"Oh, yeah" James said as he got off of Carlos. But he let out a small sigh only loud enough for him to hear, he missed the VERY close contact with Carlos.

"Well…COME ON" Carlos said while running into the shoe store for the second time.

James giggle to himself when he saw that Carlos had little bit of dirt on his butt. "I would do anything to be able to brush that dirt off." James thought to himself as he saw Carlos who was staring at the shoes he wanted in the case with $1200 on the bottom.

James eyes widened when he saw the price of the shoes. "Carlos um do you see the price?" James said while staring at Carlos trying so hard not to stare at the dirt on the smaller boy's butt.

Carlos looked down at the price and began to say something but was cut off by James who said "I'm still gonna buy them for you but you can only where them during special occasions."

Carlos gasped when he heard James say that. He wanted to wear the shoes all day everyday. "But why?" Carlos asked while looking at James with his puppy dog eyes.

James ignored him and got a store clerk to get the shoes for Carlos and when they got up to the register James turned to Carlos and said "I am serious only wear them on special occasions."

Carlos knew that his friend was more serious then ever.

James then took out his credit card and gave it to the store clerk who scanned it and gave it back and bagged the shoes. James walked away leaving Carlos to grab the bag of his new shoes.

When they got in the parking lot Carlos ran past James and jumped into the front seat of car. James walked up to the driver side door, opened it and said "Carlos I'm driving so get on the passenger seat." Carlos sighed and scooted to the passenger side.

The drive back to Palm Woods was silent because Carlos was pouting at the fact that he couldn't drive. "You can drive next time." James said in a sympathetic voice.

The smaller boy then unfrowned his face and unfolded his arms. James smiled at him because he thought it was so adorable when Carlos was upset.

When they were in the parking lot of Palm Woods Carlos got out and ran to the entrance and up to 2J. James got out of the car and looked in the back seat and saw the bag with Carlos' shoes in it.

He shook his head and grabbed the bag. When he got up to 2J he saw Carlos, Kendall, and Logan. Kendall was doing something on his iPhone, Logan was reading a book about Physics or something, Carlos was sitting on the couch watching TV.

"What's wrong with Carlos?" Logan said as he kept his eyes on the book.

James then said. "I wouldn't let him drive."

"Oh" Logan said while returning to his book.

Kendall looked up and said "What's in the bag?"

"Carlos' new shoes I bought him." James said while holding up the bag for Kendall to see.

Kendall shook his head and said "Of course you did."

James got a little upset and blurted out "I bet you would do the same for Logan."

James eyes widened when he realized what he said. Kendall started to blush as he looked at Logan but the blush slowly faded when he realized that Logan wasn't even paying attention.

James wanted to change the subject immediately so James looked at Carlos and said "Do you want these?"

When Carlos looked away from the TV he saw James holding up his new shoes that he had forgot about. "Thanks James" Carlos said while running up to the taller boy. When Carlos reached James he grabbed the bag from him and kissed him on the cheek. Kendall's eyes lit up with excitement. James immediately blushed at the physical contact. Carlos ran to his room to try on his new shoes. Kendall looked at James who looked like he was about to faint and said "Dude did he just-" he was cut off when James said "Oh my god."

Logan silently laughed to himself because he knew that Carlos loved James and that Carlos was affectionate. He knew that Carlos would eventually slip up and accidentally show boyfriend like affection towards James.

James didn't know that a pair of shoes would get him a kiss from the person he had a crush on. James thought to himself "I wonder what else I can do to get more kisses from Carlos"

**-Later On That Night-**

"Hey guys do you want to watch a movie" Kendall said while flipping through the channels on the TV.

"Sure" Logan said while sitting next to Kendall.

Carlos giggled under his breath because he knew why Logan was so eager to spend time with Kendall.

"No I want to do something else" Carlos said while giving a devious smile. He then continued "I want to play a game."

James walked past the smaller boy and sat on the couch next to Kendall and Logan and said "What game?"

Carlos smiled even wider than before and said "Truth or Dare"

Kendall rolled his eyes and said "What are we five years old." James then nudged him in the arm and whispered "Shhh this could be fun, even for you and Logan."

Kendall realized that James was on to something and agreed and said "Sure this could be fun, Logan are you in?" "Sure" Logan said with a smile. Logan would agree to anything Kendall liked, whether he liked it or not.

"Ok Carlos, since you thought of it, you start." James said while secretly hoping that this game would move their relationship to the next level.

Carlos began the game by saying "Ok James" James face lit up with excitement when he heard the smaller boy say his name. Carlos continued "Truth or Dare?"

James put on a fake thinking face and said "Truth" Carlos smiled and said "Me, Kendall, and Logan. You have to Fuck 1 Kill 1 and Marry 1" They all laughed and they turned their attention to James.

James looked at them and said "I would fuck you, Carlos" He winked at Carlos causing the latino's face to become covered with blush. He continued "I would Marry Logan because he's gonna have a lot of money if he becomes a doctor." "And I would Kill Kendall because he's the only one left, Sorry Kendall." They all burst into laughter.

**-1 Hour Later-**

After an hour of truth or dare Kendall had admitted he would anyone who would hurt any of his friends. He licked the bottom of his shoe. He also had a glass of milk with hot sauce, crunched up oreos, and BBQ chips.

Logan had brushed his teeth with raw egg, and ate a banana with the peel still on it. He also admitted he would drink a whole bottle of hot sauce for a million dollars.

Carlos climbed the top of the swirly slide. He drunk a mixture of chocolate syrup, dirt, and melted butter. He also admitted he had pink my little pony pillow case he took from the store.

All in all they had did one truth and two dare. That left James who just did his first dare which was to put ketchup in his hair. He did it only because if he didn't then he would have to cut a piece of his hair off.

As he walked back to the couch with a towel and his freshly washed hair. Kendall said "Ok James since Logan is getting tired this is the last truth or dare." Logan was lying on one of the couch pillows next to Kendall slowly falling asleep. Kendall continued "James truth or dare."

James thought since he only did one dare and the others did two he should do another. "Dare" said James ever so confident.

"Kendal smiled and looked at Carlos and said "James I dare you to lick chocolate syrup out of Carlos' belly button."

Carlos and James blushed when Kendall handed Carlos the chocolate syrup. James then said "What if I don't do it?" Kendall started to think and said "Then you have to cut a piece of your hair." James eyes widened when Kendall said that. He didn't want to cut his hair and he was too embarrassed to lick chocolate syrup from the smaller boy's belly button.

Kendall smirked when he saw Carlos lift up his shirt and put chocolate syrup in his belly button. "Ah its cold" Carlos said with a slight shiver.

Carlos then stood up to James and said "Hurry up its starting to go down into my pants."

James then got on his knees and slid his tongue from Carlos' belt buckle to his belly button. Carlos then said "Oh my god" when he felt James' tongue dip into his belly button. He loved every second of it. James got up and said "Wow" he couldn't believe he did that.

Kendall was shocked that James did that and he made it look kind of seductive. Kendall laughed and said "That was hot." He then turned to a sleeping Logan.

He gently shook Logan and said "Wake up sleepy head, we have to go to our room."

Logan slowly opened his eyes to see the blond's emerald eyes. He smiled and said "Can you carry me please."

Kendall smiled and said "Sure." He picked up Logan like he was a small child and carried him to their room.

After he placed Logan on his respective bed he walked back out to the guys and said "Goodnight guys, I'm going to bed too" James and Carlos both said goodnight to Kendall.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Chpt. 2 Woo! This is the smut chapter. I tried.

Disclaimer: See previous Chapter.

* * *

><p>James then turned to Carlos and said "I'm not tired. Are you?"<p>

Carlos shook his head and said "Nope, but I do want to take a shower and maybe we could watch a movie."

James agreed and Carlos walked into the living room. James waited for Carlos for what felt like 2 hours but was really 20 minutes and he soon became impatient. He opened the door and said "Are you ready ye-"

He was cut off when his eyes met the latino's bare ass. He swiftly closed the door and stood there in shock that he saw Carlos naked. Carlos opened the door in his pajama bottoms and a tank top and said "Did you enjoy the show, next one is gonna cost ya" Carlos chuckled and walked to the couch.

He turned around to see James still standing there in shock. "Come on James." He said while gesturing James to come over.

James instead walked into the bedroom and sat on his bed still in shock. Carlos then entered the room and said "James its ok, all you did was see me naked."

He then walked over to James and sat on the bed beside him and said "Hey James since you saw my body can I touch your hair."

Carlos knew this was a risky thing to ask because James once broke a guys arm when he touched his hair. But he didn't care he wanted to ask James this for a long time. He hoped that James wouldn't over react or get upset. James looked up to see Carlos using his puppy dog eyes.

"Pleeeease" Carlos said while putting on his best puppy dog eyes ever. James then said "Please what?"

"Can I touch your hair" Carlos said while still putting on his puppy dog eyes.

"Sure." James said while leaning closer to the smaller boy.

Carlos moved closer to James and reached to touch his hair but immediately pulled back when James moved. James then said "Carlos I wont bite, you can touch my hair." Carlos reached out again, this time without hesitation, he touched James hair. His hair felt like it was hair forged from the gods.

As Carlos felt James hair James moved his head up and his eyes met the smaller boy's. Carlos then leaned in and kissed James. He thought James would pull back but James kissed back. As the kiss became more passionate James fell back onto his bed and Carlos was now on top of him. There lips never disconnected not even for a split second. James slid his tongue on Carlos' bottom lip and was instantly granted access. Their tongues battled for dominance until James let Carlos win and the smaller boy moved his tongue around James mouth feeling every inch of his mouth.

Carlos then briefly pulled back for air while James hands played with the hem of the smaller boy's tank top before he pulled it off and threw it to the other side of the room and in one swift motion James was now on top. Carlos then unbuttoned James shirt slowly revealing the taller boy's amazing abs.

James took of his shirt and threw it across the room. He kissed Carlos and his kisses moved from the smaller boy's lips down to his neck.

James sucked on his neck almost biting it, he wanted everyone to know that Carlos was his. He smiled as he saw the purple mark he left on Carlos' neck. As his kisses moved lower and lower Carlos started to moan.

When James reached Carlos' pajama bottoms waist band he noticed Carlos was sporting a huge bulge. James kissed Carlos' bulge causing the smaller boy to moan very load.

James swiftly moved up Carlos' body rubbing their erections together in the process. He then covered the smaller boy's mouth and said "Shhhh you have to be quiet or someone will hear you."

James heard Carlos mumble something along the lines of "But it feels so good."

James removed his hand and said "I know but you have to keep quiet. Next time if we are alone you can be as loud as you want to."

Carlos shook his head in agreement.

James kissed Carlos and returned back to the smaller boy's bulge. He then grabbed the waist band of his pajama bottoms and pulled them off and dropped them on the floor. He returned to Carlos' face and licked his nose while letting out a soft moan.

James then stood up and removed his pants. He was going to remove his underwear but he thought he should tease the smaller boy.

James then climbed back onto Carlos making sure that their erections rubbed together.

Carlos moaned even louder than the first time.

James then slammed his lips onto Carlos' when he finally pulled back he said "Carlos be quiet or I'll stop."

Carlos then whispered "Please don't stop I will try my best to be quiet."

They continued to kiss while rubbing there erections together until James felt something wet on his stomach. He looked down to see Carlos underwear soaked in pre-cum. He looked at Carlos and said "I think you're ready for the next level." Carlos shook his head in agreement trying to stay as quiet as possibly.

James then removed Carlos' wet underwear and was amazed at Carlos' throbbing cock. He then licked the head of it and moaned at the taste of the pre-cum on his tongue. Carlos threw his head back and clinched the sheets of the bed as James took his whole cock into his mouth.

As James was bobbing his head Carlos felt a warm sensation in his stomach and said "James…I'm…so…close…"

The taller boy brought his head up meeting the lust filled eyes of the smaller boy and said "I want to taste every bit of your cum."

James returned to the smaller boy's cock and slammed his mouth on it taking in every inch. When that happened Carlos couldn't take it and came all in the taller boy's mouth.

James swallowed every drop of Carlos' cum and returned to Carlos' face and said "Now its your turn."

Carlos blushed a little when James said that and in one swift motion Carlos was now back on top.

He removed James' underwear letting them hit the floor and slowly began sucking the taller boy's cock.

After a few minutes Carlos returned to James' face and said "I want to feel you inside of me."

When Carlos said that James reached in the bottom drawer of his nightstand. He grabbed the lube and handed it to Carlos. Carlos squirted some of the lube into his hand and rubbed his hand on the taller boy's cock. He stroked it as he was slowly lowering himself onto James' cock.

When James entered Carlos they both let out loud moans and quickly covered their mouths.

After a few minutes of Carlos riding and James thrusting into Carlos' spot. James said "Carlos I'm gonna cu-" before James could finish his sentence he came inside of Carlos who also came all over the taller boys stomach and chest as he felt the warm substance fill him.

Carlos then collapsed on top of James who was also out of breath and said "I love you James."

"I love you too Carlos." James said while rubbing the back of his lover. Before they could say anything else they both fell asleep.

**-The Next Morning-**

Logan was always the first to wake up out of the 4. He slowly walked through the kitchen and into the bathroom. He brushed his teeth and when he was done using it as he dried his hands he heard Kendall yawning. He opened the door and said "Kendall get in here and brush your teeth."

When Kendall got into the bathroom he wrapped his arms around Logan and said "Last night was amazing." (If that wasn't clear enough Logan and Kendall also had sex that night. They also confessed their loved for each other and became official. But they didn't have a chance to tell anyone yet.) Logan then said "I know it was, now brush your teeth babe."

Logan stood there and made sure Kendall brushed his teeth properly. If Kendall was going to be Logan's boyfriend then he had to be clean.

When Kendall was done he grabbed Logan's hand and they walked out of the bathroom.

Logan stopped at the fridge while Kendall walked around the counter and sat on the bar stool. Logan took out the gallon of milk and 6 bowls which he filled each one with Honey Nut Cheerios and milk. Kendall sat there and checked out Logan the whole time. He couldn't believe that Logan was finally his.

After the bowls were filled with milk and the milk was put back Logan said "Kendall can you go wake everyone up please."

Kendall nodded and got up. He knocked on Katie's door and Mrs. Knight's door. They went to the kitchen and received their bowls of cereal.

Kendall then headed to Carlos and James room. He chuckled when he remembered the dare James did yesterday.

Then he wondered if they knew where the screams came from.

When he opened the door he instantly knew where the sounds came from because he saw a sleeping naked Carlos lying on top of James who was also sleeping naked.

He didn't want to disturb them so he slowly and quietly closed the door. As he walked back toward Logan he was giggling to himself.

Logan then said "What's so funny?"

Kendall pulled Logan in to their room because he didn't want his mom and Katie to hear James and Carlos' business.

"Hey stop pulling me, let me go, why are you pulling me in here?" Logan said starting to panic.

"Calm down babe" Kendall said while kissing his love on the forehead. Kendall continued "You wont believe what I saw in James and Carlos' room"

"What did you see." Logan said starting to become eager.

"Do you really want to know?" Kendall said while trying to test the smart boy.

"Yes, Yes I want to know." Logan said while grabbing Kendall by the shoulders.

Kendall sat down on the bed and said "Eh maybe I shouldn't tell you." Logan jumped on Kendall causing them to both fall back on the bed, Logan on top. Logan then kissed Kendall with so much passion it was hard for him to let go. But when he finally did he said "Now tell me what the fuck you saw."

Kendall then said "Oh my god you're so sexy when you swear"

Trying to kiss Logan again but was shocked when Logan turned his head and said "You can have me later on but for now tell me what you saw."

Logan climbed off of Kendall and as Kendall stood up he said "James and Carlos had"

He then stopped, leaving the brunette wanting for more. "Had What, Had What…..Sex!"

Kendall jumped at the brunette covering his mouth and said "Shhhhhhh, and yes."

Before Logan could say anything Mrs. Knight walked in and said "Thanks Logan for the cereal, well I can see you guys are busy talking about something important. Oh and me and Katie will be gone for most of the day."

"Where are you guys going?" Kendall said while still covering Logan's mouth. Mrs. Knight then said "The mall, well bye. Be safe and try to stay out of trouble." "Ok Mom bye." Kendall said while waiting for the sound of the door shutting. When he heard it he turned back to Logan.

He immediately removed his hand when Logan licked it. He then reacted by licking Logan's cheek. "That's gross." Logan said while wiping his cheek off. "You know you loved it." Kendall said while wiping his hand on his pants.

"I cant believe James and Carlos had sex." Logan said while looking at Kendall with wide eyes.

"That's what those noises were." Kendall said while grabbing Logan.

They both turned their heads towards the door when they heard Carlos giggle. When they walked out they saw Carlos sitting on James lap in their pajamas with a smile on his face. Carlos then leaned in to kiss James but stopped when he saw Kendall and Logan standing there holding hands. "Good Morning, I guess you guys are together like me and James."

As Kendall sat down Logan sat on his lap and said "Wow Carlos I didn't think you were a screamer."

Kendall and James burst into laughter while Carlos immediately blushed when he heard the words that came out of Logan's mouth. James lightly tapped Carlos on the back and said "I told you."

"I wasn't even that loud ." Carlos said while leaning close to James trying to whisper.

Kendall then said "Yes you were, I heard you over Logan's moans"

Logan blushed at the words the blonde had just said. "Kendall!" Logan said while standing up. "Logie calm down I thought it would only be fair to Carlos that we shared that."

Logan sat back down on Kendall's lap and whispered "I didn't know I was loud."

Kendall chuckled and whispered back "Don't worry baby it was sexy."

Logan leaned in and kissed the blond. When James and Carlos saw this they decided to do the same. When both couples came apart Kendall said "Now we just need to explain this to Gustavo." "He has to except our decision we have a 2 year contract." Logan said snuggling closer (if possible) to his green eyed love.

**-Later On That Day At Rocque Records-**

"I really don't care who you guys love as long as it doesn't affect the music." Gustavo said not really paying attention to the guys more to his piano. "Now get out I'm writing a new song."

"Um ok." Kendall said. As they all walked out Logan wrapped his arms around Kendall and said "That went well." The guys all shook their heads in agreement.

"Better than I expected." Carlos added.

* * *

><p>AN: Plz Review and Be Nice Plz. Love you for reading - Jen.


End file.
